Como la nieve
by Omore
Summary: Shoichi recuerda a la perfección el día anterior a aquel en que quebró la barrera de su memoria. Era invierno. Y por unos segundos creyó que el mundo era blanco... antes de que Byakuran le besara. 5YL 10051.


Katekyo Hitman Reborn **©Akira Amano**

**BGM:** The Devil Wears Prada: _"Louder than thunder"_

Gente, hay que dar amor a Byakuran y Sho. Es que parece que la apología del _marshmallow_ está mal vista, de verdad.

Con todo el respeto a los _shippers_: odio, odio, _odio_ el **10069**. Me parece una de las parejas con menos fundamento de Reborn, y eso que el **crack!pairing** suele gustarme =/

**Advertencias del fic:** comfort/hurt [sí, por este orden]. Melosidades. Cambios indiscriminados de tiempo y persona. Flashbacks. El que avisa...

* * *

><p>Shoichi recuerda a la perfección el día anterior a aquel en que quebró la barrera de su memoria. Mejor que ese instante mismo.<p>

Era invierno. Byakuran había insistido en ir a jugar con la nieve, pese a que Shoichi dijera que era una tontería supina porque se acercaba la época de exámenes y no había tiempo que perder y si no estudiaban suspenderían y además ya no eran unos niños.  
>Huelga decir que no sirvió en absoluto.<p>

* * *

><p><em><em> <em><em>Frotándose las manos enguantadas, Shoichi lanzó un suspiro de fastidio. Byakuran le miró de reojo y rió bajito.<em>___

_ —Vamos, vamos, Sho-chan —le animó, posando ambas manos sobre los hombros de su amigo. El cabello pelirrojo de Shoichi rozó la mejilla tatuada de Gesso. Shoichi se estremeció ligeramente, en parte por la intimidad del gesto y en parte por la temperatura bajo cero—. Será divertido._

_ —Sigo pensando que deberíamos habernos quedado, Byakuran —terció Irie, con semblante preocupado. La suave risita del otro acarició su oído._

_ —Pero estamos aquí, así que juguemos. Piensa en ello como en una partida de _

Choice___.___

_ —Byakuran..._

_ Shoichi se giró para encararle, y otra vez fue flasheado por la intensidad radioactiva de esa mirada._

_ —Sho-chan, por favor... —imploró el otro en un arrullo. Debía de hacerle verdadera ilusión; Byakuran nunca pedía nada. Así que Shoichi sacudió la cabeza y, casi de forma involuntaria, esbozó una sonrisa indulgente. Lo cierto es que, bien pensado, a él también le apetecía._

_ —De acuerdo._

_ Y Byakuran sonrió. Y Shoichi pensó _

que era la sonrisa más pura que había contemplado en toda su vida___.___

Shoichi se arrebuja en las mantas y se tumba de costado. Por su mejilla rueda una lágrima solitaria que no se molesta en secar.  
>Ha recordado que ese también fue el día en que Byakuran le besó por primera vez.<p>

_ ___Se habían dejado caer, uno junto al otro, al suelo. Mojados, riendo, acalorados, sin aliento. Sintiéndose libres. Por puro capricho, Shoichi cerró los ojos y los apretó fuerte mientras se extinguía lentamente el eco de sus carcajadas.____

_ Cuando los abrió, hubiera podido jurar que el mundo entero era blanco. Blanco como la nieve, como el cielo encapotado y luminoso, como la piel de Byakuran y los cabellos finísimos que le rozaban la frente. Sólo los ojos azul violáceo de Gesso y el tatuaje de su pómulo izquierdo demostraban lo contrario. Shoichi estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto, porque, ¿qué hacía Byakuran tan cerca? ¿Por qué le contemplaba con esa intensidad? ¿Por qué su aliento entrecortado le golpeaba con tal gentileza la comisura de la boca?_

_ Byakuran inclinó la cabeza y posó (suave, muy suavemente) sus labios sobre los de Shoichi. Despacito, a tientas, como un infante buscando un juguete olvidado en el fondo de un baúl viejo; así le besaba. Y Shoichi no atinó más que a devolverle el beso. ¿Para qué negar, a aquellas alturas, que era precisamente eso lo que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando?_

_ Entreabrió los labios y la lengua de Byakuran se coló por ellos, acariciando la suya con delicadeza. Shoichi pensó que Byakuran sabía a nubes de azúcar y un poquito a chocolate caliente. El sutil roce que compartían se le hizo pronto insuficiente, haciendo que se removiera inquieto bajo el liviano cuerpo del otro. Le pareció que la risita de Byakuran se deslizaba por su garganta antes de que éste le tomase de las mejillas, encerrando el rostro de Irie entre sus palmas, y profundizase el beso tornándolo algo tan urgente y demandante que pronto debieron detenerse para oxigenarse como era debido._

_ Shoichi, aturdido, estrechó (nunca sabría en qué momento exacto le había abrazado) más fuerte a Byakuran contra su pecho. Gesso apoyó momentáneamente la barbilla en la clavícula del otro, cubierta bajo capas de algodón y poliéster, para después hincar de nuevo los ojos en los verdes de su compañero._

_ —Quédate siempre conmigo, Sho-chan —susurró, y su tono fue tan quedo que realmente pareció un gesto romántico en lugar de una exigencia. Como no podría ser de otra forma, Shoichi sonrió dulcemente. Como no podría ser de otra forma, Byakuran le devolvió la sonrisa._

¿Cuánto había de cruel en esa sonrisa, Shoichi? ¿Cuánto de burlón, de satírico, de sádico, de niño? De niño, sí, porque ya entonces Byakuran era un niño que cazaba mariposas por el mero placer de clavarlas en un corcho.

Al día siguiente lo supiste. Que tu mejor amigo, tu compañero del alma, tu primer amor, encabezaba el top 10 de "Pirados Dispuestos a Conquistar el Universo" (y mira que la lista es larga).

Y todo por tu culpa. Por no haber sabido controlar tus impulsos pueriles y no dejar el futuro en paz. De otro modo, las cosas podrían haber sido mejores.  
>Para ti.<br>Para vosotros.  
>Para<em> todos<em>.

Ahora te encoges en tu cama como una babosa en un plato con sal y lloras. Lloras tu rabia y tu frustración, porque ni siquiera los cálidos brazos de Spanner forman una muralla lo suficientemente resistente a tu alrededor para salvaguardarte de los remordimientos. Es imposible huir de la culpa que se lleva dentro.

Ojalá te estuviese permitido decir un "lo siento".

_What would it take for things to be quiet?_  
><em>Quiet like the snow...<em>

* * *

><p>Asdfghjkl. <em>I fell in love with Byakuran<em>. Es el malo más carismático que he visto en mi santa vida. De verdad, ¿cómo puede ser tan adorable y a la vez tan hijo de puta?

Si llego a ser Shoichi, me hubiera quedado con él en Merone y tan feliz. Cómo se nota que tiene a Spanner para llevarle por el buen camino.

**E.**


End file.
